theukgfandomcom-20200213-history
World War III
World War III (often abbreviated to WWIII or WW3), also known as The War, The Third World War, and World War Null, was a global, nuclear conflict that lasted from 1956 to 1962, although related conflicts began earlier. It involved the vast majority of the world's countries -- including all of the great powers -- most of which formed two opposing military alliances: the Union and the Warsaw Pact. In addition to those factions, an alliance between various free and independent nations was formed in order to combat them: STRAFE. The war was fought globally and employed the use of nuclear weapons, yet only in the latest stages of the conflict. Most of the combat before 1961 was fought conventionally. Combat had been seen as far north as Alaska and as far south as Argentina. Marked by mass deaths of civilians, including the Tsaba (in which approximately 678,000 Jews were killed), strategic bombings, and approximately 10,000 atomic bombings across the globe ultimately killing over two-thirds of the world's population. These made World War III the deadliest conflict in human history. The war began on 2 September 1956 with the invasion of Poland by the United Kingdom & Germany. The Soviet Union, along with its allies, subsequently declared war on the Union. Seeing an opportunity to free its allies in Europe (namely mainland France, the United Kingdom, and Ireland), the United States formed an alliance with Canada (who declared their independence from the UKG in 1940), Sweden, and Turkey. This new alliance, called STRAFE (States for The Restoration of A Free Europe), declared war on the Union on 29 March 1957. While technically not involved in the conflict, as they had unanimously disagreed to declare war on the Soviet Union, the Baltic states stayed a relevant part of the Union's war effort, providing somewhat of a buffer zone, largely preventing the Soviets from crossing the Baltic Sea into Germany and coastal Poland. STRAFE was able to liberate Ireland on 5 October 1959, the Netherlands on 30 April 1960, and Denmark on 6 June 1960. This created an alliance that potentially rivaled the Union. By the summer of 1961, STRAFE had occupied most of north and west Europe, despite still heavy Union resistance in Britain, East and Central Germany, Poland, Norway, and even Iceland. Expecting the Union powers to capitulate the following year, the Soviet Union declared war on STRAFE on 3 July 1961. Before the Union could capitulate, Oswald Mosley ordered the tactical bombing of Paris on 2 August 1961 with the use of a nuclear weapon, drawing out the Americans. This would be the first of approximately 10,000 global atomic bombings. In order to counter the attack, the United States employed a strategic atomic bombing campaign in Germany, Italy, and the Pacific islands in an attempt to stop the war. Because the Union had shared its nuclear weapons with its allies, both Italy and Japan made use of their nuclear arsenal. The Soviet Union also used nuclear weapons. With all three factions employing the use of nuclear arms globally, national security and environmental concerns became more and more apparent. Following the subsequent bombings of major population centers in the UKG, Soviet Union, Japan, Italy, Canada, and United States, even in major capitals, an armistice was hastily written and sent to London, where the world powers would meet to end the war. On 23 December 1962, London was bombed by a nuclear weapon, with no one claiming responsibility. By this time, STRAFE had already grown tired, with its chief members, having lost their capital cities and their formal government. Japan and Italy had opted out of the Union, demanding the UKG sign the armistice. The Soviet Union, on the other hand, had suffered the least amount of casualties, despite also demanding an end to the war. The following day, on Christmas Eve, 1962, the war ended with the signing of the Treaty of London by Oswald Mosley, Tage Erlander, and Nikita Khrushchev, which conditioned, in addition to peace, the dismantling of the Japanese and Italian Empires, and the dissolution of the Warsaw Pact and STRAFE. Additionally, it was expected of all guilty parties to disarm their nuclear arsenal (disarmament was only partially implemented in the UKG and Soviet Union). Shortly following, the European nations united under the Union banner and lead by the UKG for, in Mosley's own words, "a brighter future, together." World War III altered the social structure of the world, having decimated the world's governments and killing the majority of the world's population. It also altered the physical structure of the world. Ecosystems collapsed en masse, with most of the casualties being plant life and large mammals. Dark clouds would remain covering the sun for decades, even centuries, to come. Mass starvation would take place, as well as an extreme demand for many once-common luxuries. These factors played into the Endloser Krieg, an endless war between the Union and the Soviets for control of the final resources left on earth. Category:Armed conflicts Category:World wars